Life of an Akatsuki
by Bax Embre
Summary: This is my own little scenario with me and my friend's OC. It's kind set in around shippuden time, w/ some modifications of course. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE OF AN AKATSUKI**

Chapter one: Rooftop Napper

The city of Konohagakure was peaceful; the sun had just risen and almost no one was awake yet. The sleepy inhabitants had just began to stir and Ichiraku ramen's doors were opened by a tired-looking old man. Less than an hour later, the shop was bustling with rambunctious villagers and smiling ramen veterans. It was well known throughout Konoha that Ichiraku ramen was the best in the world.

Not much later, the front flap of the shop lifted and a grinning boy in an orange jumpsuit entered. His hair was a bright blonde and spiked, while his eyes sparkled a mischievous blue. On each cheek were three strange lines that almost resembled whiskers.

"Good morning old man!" he called heartily, plopping down on one of the stools, "I'll have the miso ramen with extra barbeque pork please!" The old man smiled and began making the boy's order.

"What have you been doing, Naruto?" the old man asked cheerily, "I haven't seen you around lately!"

"Oh, just missions," the boy, Naruto, waved his hand dismissively, "what about you? Anything new around here?"

The old man's smile faltered momentarily, but returned just as quickly, "Nothing much; there's been a new face around here, but nothing else."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "A new face? What do you mean?"

Before the old man could answer, a loud snore from somewhere above them made Naruto jump.

"Huh?! Someone's on the roof!" Naruto slid off of his stool. The old man just sighed and set the ramen bowl on the table.

"That's what I meant. There's a new ninja in Konoha; they arrived the other day from who knows where, and Tsunade just let 'em in, just like that… it was really strange, almost like Tsunade already knew who it was."

"And now they're sleeping on your roof?" Naruto asked, puzzled. The old man shrugged.

"Don't ask me why, but that seems to be their favorite place. Every now and then they wake up and-"

"Two bowls of beef ramen please!" a loud, silky voice came from above them. Naruto looked up in shock, while the old man winced.

"Every now and then they'll order something," the old man finished with a sigh, "It's a bit of a bother getting it up there, but they tip well, so I can't complain."

The old man finished the bowls of ramen, and Naruto looked at them thoughtfully.

"I could take them up there for you!" He burst out enthusiastically. The old man grinned.

"That would be wonderful! Just watch out….. a bit strange, that one…."

Naruto shrugged and grabbed the two steaming bowls of beef ramen. He walked out to the front of the shop, and leapt up onto the roof. What he saw nearly made him drop the ramen.

He had been expecting a burly-looking man, possibly with a goatee, but instead he saw a taller, slim Kunoichi with waist-length cherry-colored hair and bright purple eyes. She wore a short tank top that ended halfway down her stomach and long-legged black pants with a dark brown belt. Around her neck was a metal collar of sorts that seemed to formed of some sort of silver. She had two wrist bands; each one with a metal plate that displayed the Konoha leaf. She sat cross-legged, and glared at him once he landed on the roof.

"who are you?" she growled, crossing her arms, "The new delivery boy?"

"Delivery boy?!" Naruto exclaimed incredulously, setting the ramen down angrily, "Heck no! I just decided to help out the old man! The real question is, who the crap are you?!"

The girl didn't answer, she just tilted her head and looked at him. Her faced just from an angry glare to a curious glance.

"So you're the Kyuubi?" she asked nonchalantly, causing Naruto to take a step back.

"How the crap did you know?" he growled, looking at her suspiciously. The girl just tilted her head the other way, a crooked grin stretching all the way across her face. She then soundlessly picked up her ramen bowls and downed them both in a flash. Before Naruto could even blink, both bowls were clean and she was patting her mouth dry with a napkin.

"How the-"

"Are you just going to stand there staring?" she growled at him, her face back to glare mode, "Take these bowls down to the old man! And make it snappy!"

Naruto wanted to protest, but before he could, she had slapped the bowls into his hands and shoved him off of the roof. Naruto stumbled as he hit the ground, but was able to keep his balance. Mumbling, Naruto walked back into the shop and handed the Old man the bowls.

"So, what do you think?" the old man asked, setting the bowls aside. Naruto sighed.

"You were right, old man, she is a strange one…"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Mei chuckled to herself as she lay on her favorite rooftop. _That kid has the kyuubi inside him_… _he really has no idea what that means…no idea whatsoever where the kyuubi even comes from…_

She lay back down on the roof, and was nearly asleep again, when someone's thundering steps woke her with a start. Mei leapt down from the roof just in time for her to be tackled by another kunoichi, who seemed to be trying to get away from something.

The other kunoichi was shorter and slim, with long brown hair and a scratched-out mist headband. What she was doing in konoha, Mei wasn't quite sure, but at the moment she really didn't care.

"What is a rogue mist ninja doing disturbing my nap?" Mei growled, lifting the other kunoichi by the collar.

"No time to explain! Just hide me! Quick!"

Mei stared blankly at the other kunoichi for a minute, then glanced around. No one else was nearby, so she turned back.

"Ok, fine. But you owe me an explanation."

Not much later, Mei was leading the kunoichi (who's name she learned was Kishi) down a hallway and to a door.

"You can stay with me, just don't steal anything," Mei grumbled, unlocking the door and letting them both in. It was a simple apartment; with a living room with a couch, a kitchen, a fridge, and a door leading off somewhere.

"Where's that other door lead to?" Kishi asked as Mei flopped down onto her couch.

"A freezer room. Don't ask why I have one, either… It has a lot to do with sugar, beef ramen, and and angry tenant…"

"cool, so why," Kishi started, but was interrupted by a loud snore. Kishi turned to see that Mei had fallen into a deep sleep on the couch. After a few seconds, Kishi turned back to the freezer door.

"Time to check out that freezer!" she grinned, and was about to open the door when a loud knock startled her. It also woke Mei, apparently, because she trudged over to the door with evil intent.

"I swear, I'm going to kill whoever is disturbing my nap," Mei muttered, grasping the handle. Kishi leapt behind the couch and hid, peeking out every now and then.

Mei opened the door, and in front of her stood a tall man with red hair and brown eyes. He wore an oversized black cloak with maroon clouds patterning it's fabric. He glared down at Mei.

"Give us the mist ninja," he growled, and Mei just stared back at him. The man seemed to recognize Mei.

"Mei! What are you doing here?"

"Go away, Sasori," Mei snarled and slammed the door shut and returning to her couch. Right as she lay down, once again someone knocked on the door.

"$%$*& people won't let me sleep," Mei snarled and stomped over to the door, "What!?"

Once again, it was Sasori.

"Come on, Mei, give us the Mist ninja. We know she's in here, and I'd really rather we didn't have to deal with you too."

"Go die, puppet boy," Mei retorted and slammed the door. Sasori's voice floated through.

"Don't make us bring in Itachi!" he warned.

"Like you'd even dare! I bet he's not even here right now!" Mei called back, returning to her couch. Yet again, a knock sounded on the door.

"$$(^* you!!" she yelled at it, not even getting up from her couch this time. Everything was silent for a couple minutes, then the door blew off of it's hinges.

"What the #&*^?!" Mei snarled, "Why won't you just leave me alone, Sasori?!"

"It isn't Sasori," a lower, male voice replied. Mei's blood ran cold.

"Itachi Uchiha," she growled, sitting up, "What do you want?"

Itachi was a tall man with raven-black hair and the same black cloak that Sasori wore. He smirked as he watched Mei.

"You know full well what I want; give us the mist ninja and come with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Mei was frozen where she stood.

"NO." she snarled, "I will NOT listen to you!"

Itachi's face saddened as he looked at her, "Mei, please, don't make us go through this again. If you just gave us the mist ninja, I'd be able to leave and forget that I ever saw you."

"You know full well that's not how I am," Mei replied coolly, "I don't betray someone to a worse fate, just because I don't know them."

"You don't get it!" Itachi stepped forward, "We're not going to hurt her! We're just going to-"

"No." Mei interrupted. "Not under any circumstances."

"Then I have no choice." Itachi's face hardened again, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but, all in all, madara should be happy I'm bringing you back. You are, after all, number one on our catch list."

Itachi's eyes closed, then opened again. They now shone a deep maroon.

"Sharingan!"

Mei took a step back, then froze, caught up in his gaze. Itachi looked her straight in the eye.

"Retrieve the mist ninja and restrain her. "

Mei wished she could fight it, but her body willingly obeyed the blood-red glare of the sharingan. Such was the curse of the Kagekitsune clan; always under the command of any uchiha.

Normally, Mei would have been different; the amount of tails she possessed could normally break free from any Uchiha, but the collar she wore drained her strength and weakened her, making her easy prey.

Mei stalked over to the couch, where Kishi still hid.

"Is he gone?" She asked, searching Mei's face.

"I'm sorry," Mei said softly, then leapt forward and struck Kishi on the side of the head, knocking her out easily. She tied Kishi's wrists and hefted her over her shoulder. She returned to Itachi, glaring at him intently.

"Good," Itachi answered, "Now come with me back to the akatsuki."

Mei clenched her fist. She had no choice. She stepped from her apartment, and followed her fate.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're kidding me," Kishi glared at the apologetic Itachi in front of her, "You tied me up, and brought me here, for this?"

They both stood in the courtyard of a large two-story manor. The manor was surrounded on three sides by tall cliffs that towered over the buildings. The fourth side led into a long, narrow valley. The courtyard was rather large, with a fountain in the center and a veritable forest of trees to the right of it.

"Sorry! None of us were sure how you'd react!" Itachi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You still didn't have to tie me up!" Kishi scolded, "Why didn't you ask me back in the clearing? Instead of, you know, throwing kunai at me?"

Itachi avoided her gaze and flushed a little, "But, will you?"

Kishi sighed, shaking her head, "Yes, I will join the akatsuki."

"Good!" Itachi's face brightened, "I'll inform Pein-sama!"

"what about…" Kishi glanced off to the edge of the clearing, "…What about that konoha kunoichi that helped me earlier?"

Itachi's face darkened, "You mean Mei."

"Yah, her!" Kishi nodded, "Where is she? Can I see her?"

Itachi looked at his feet in quiet sadness.

"No, she's not taking visitors right now."

Kishi looked at the raven-haired Uchiha, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Itachi replied, "Just do me a favor and stay out of the storerooms." Itachi swept past Kishi and walked down the path through the trees that lead to the bedrooms. Kishi watched curiosly as he left, _what had they done with Mei?_

_Darkness, foreboding and cold. The all-too familiar clink of chains as she lifted her wrist. A dark figure towering over her._

Mei woke to find herself in shackles inside a large metal cage. She instantaneously noticed the figure that towered over her.

"Good to have you back," a cruel, cold voice floated through the bars. Mei glared up into the mask that she despised.

"Madara," She sneered, "I'm afraid I can't exactly say the same about you."

Even though it was hidden behind the bright orange mask, Mei knew that he was grinning.

"Come now, this body isn't that bad, is it?" His chuckles cut through Mei like little daggers; each one sharp and each one lethal.

"But it isn't yours," Mei retorted with disgust, "Who has the misfortune to be possessed by you this time? Which poor uchiha has to bear the burden of being trapped in his own mind?"

"I don't believe that concerns you," He replied, "Anyways, I just came to remind you that the next time you escape, the consequences shall be more dire than this."

"Whatever," Mei slipped as far away from him as she could, which was the other side of her cage.

Madara smirked, "Soon you will break. Good luck till then."

With those words he swept from the room. Mei relaxed and slumped to the floor of her cage; she was so exhausted. How was she going to get out now?


End file.
